


The Markson Quarantine.

by thequeenshowee



Category: GOT7
Genre: Cute Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang, Gay Sex, Jealous Mark Tuan, Married Couple, Married Life, Pandemics, Soft Mark Tuan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:00:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26475304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequeenshowee/pseuds/thequeenshowee
Summary: Just a little bit of the quarantine of a "normal idol couple" in South Korea.
Relationships: Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	The Markson Quarantine.

**Author's Note:**

> I just wondered what quarantine would be like with Jackson always at home, I hope you like it!
> 
> TAKE CARE!

Jackson and Mark have been together for 5 years, married for 3 years. Well, they were together for 5 years, until a worldwide pandemic made them stay in the same house for more than a month. Don't take it the wrong way, they love each other with all their heart and soul, but Jackson's professional life and Mark's commitments made them constantly mismatch at home, but now, here they are, under the hood trying to guess what the enemy will do in another day of battle.

The two men met when they were trainees at the big company, JYP Entertainment, with Mark Tuan as the oldest among them. At first, they became best friends, until Jackson realized how charming Mark's smile was and his hugs made him shiver in excess, or did Mark find himself thinking about what it would be like to go on a date with Jackson when the feelings started? They can't answer, but two years later, Jackson knelt in the middle of his hyung's birthday, and they got engaged, legally marrying in Mark's homeland, the United States. For friends, the Markson couple, as they were nicknamed, were a perfect match, Mark was intellectual while Jackson was a social butterfly, and so they complemented each other. It looks like a beautiful love story, doesn't it? But it is not. This is the story of how Mark and Jackson discovered the true meaning of true love during their joint quarantine.

It all started in an even ironic situation, where Mark and Jackson were in the heat of the thrill of being able to quarantine together, without promotions, awards or anything related to their idol life. The couple was lying in their bed, highlighted by a huge bed, as Jackson was hyperactive during sleep and needed space to roll on the mattress. Jackson was sitting next to the soft headboard, breathing hard after his sexual actions, feeling sticky and sweaty, but satisfied after three rounds with his insatiable husband, lying on the pillow with a frowning and also panting expression, which was noticed by Jackson. Generally, Mark was the quiet type in his life, but during sex he was perhaps the main reason for his husband's big muscles, looking like a professional while letting Jackson pick him up from behind or assemble him using one of his TeamWang's sweatshirts, something which usually took Jackson over the edge under Mark easily.

"Urgh ... I love you, and I love your dick, but it's really uncomfortable when you come inside me, Jacks." said Mark, using the sheets to clean himself awkwardly.

"Do you prefer me to do that on the sheets? Because you complain about washing them always, I'm making your job easier, dear."

"By any chance ... are you complaining? Because I always wash everything, you don't even offer to wash anything, not even your clothes."

"I take care of the dishes, I thought this was my part? Now you said as if I were useless, Mark, when I'm at home, I .."

Mark interrupted her husband, mocking his last speech in a sarcastic tone, as he headed for the couple's bathroom. "When I'm at home ... it says a lot!"

"My appointments have never been a problem, in fact, if you want to talk about problems, I think the time you spend on your games .. Well, that's a problem."

And it was in that second, just at that moment, that the Wang-Tuan war had started in that entire house, which, even at several square meters, seemed too small for two angry men. The last time the couple had argued, things got better after Jackson returned to China for his solo career, and Mark went crazy beside his best friend, Jinyoung, missing his husband. But, now the pair could not leave their residence and they met every minute, every thousandth of a minute. Even when Jackson was isolated in his gym room, Mark stepped in to fetch the headphones. There were only frowns, closed expressions and heads turning to the opposite side, seeing her husband working out was always one of Mark's favorite things, but now he was considering the idea of throwing one of the weights on the Chinese singer's head. Jackson didn't know if his lover was doing it on purpose, but Mark Tuan-Wang's enraged looks could be like rifles in someone's skin, and his skin looked even worse.

Things got worse, and they got even worse over the days. The mood of Jackson and Mark, or Markson, was getting worse and ruder, at the same time, the couple longed to be in each other's arms, to smell their perfumes, and even talk about silly things. Jackson felt something was wrong when he saw a video that resembled Mark on his cell phone, but he didn't run to show his husband why he seemed to want to kill him. It was about four days after the start of the war, that the married couple first sat down to dinner together, the meal in complete silence, even Milo, Mark's little dog seemed to feel the bad vibe and stayed in his little bed in the corner of the living room.  
Mark was chewing on a piece of meat, when he heard a murmur escape from Jackson's mouth, he certainly didn't want his husband to hear it, but Mark's hearing when it came to his Gaga was almost perfect.

"This is also unbearable .." whispered Jackson, eating his noodles at the opposite end of the table.

"What did you say, Jackson?"

"Nothing dear, just a cough ... you know how cold water irritates my throat."

"If you don't want that bottle of water to go down your throat with the glass and all, it's good to tell the truth." Mark narrowed his eyes, staring at her husband, grabbing the crystal bottle to demonstrate that his threat was serious.

"Ah, Mark, you nutcase! I just said that ... you are very noisy eating, and that is a little ... unbearable, like when I come inside you, it is unbearable for me."

"Oh ... so do you have a list of my husband's unbearable things? And how many more things do you have? My presence is unbearable? Go to hell!" Mark ran to the couple's bedroom, where he stayed the rest of the night, tossing only a pillow to indicate that Jackson would sleep on the couch. The youngest gave up after asking the husband for a blanket, taking some from the guest room. Despite the soft furniture, it was the worst night Jackson had ever had in his life, not even the trainee nights that shared the small room with the other guys was so bad. He had barely been able to sleep, a little distressed and very irritated with her husband, without imagining that Mark had had similar difficulty falling asleep, hugging the coat that had the scent of the other man, unaware of what would happen the next day.

The situation would remain mild if Jackson could just leave the house and go to sleep in Jaebum or Bambam, but being quarantined made it worse. It was around eight in the morning, when he awoke from a very brief and uncomfortable sleep with the sound of the door unlocking, his partner stretched, passing by the sofa wearing only Jackson's sweatshirt and tight underwear, intentionally knowing those were the favorite clothes that the younger man loved to see on Mark's body. Ignoring the Chinese's gaze, Mark answered Jinyoung's phone call, propped up on his elbows on the marble counter with his back towards the door while talking to his best friend. Every morning that Jackson was at home, even though they were fighting, Mark would prepare his husband's glass of vitamin, as as Youngjae would say, only Mark-hyung knew the exact mix to be made for Jackson-hyung to drink at sunrise .  
While talking to Jinyoung, Mark absently went on beating the vitamin ingredients, something he memorized after all the years. It was a speech by the black-haired man who alarmed him, holding his husband's bottle in one hand. "Jackson said you are annoying and will you make the vitamin? Mark-hyung .. so he will think everything is fine." And that was obvious, Jackson would understand it as an apology, and if anyone was to apologize, it was Jackson Wang-Tuan. He hung up after Jinyoung's farewell, holding the liquid in both hands when the broad-shouldered man entered the kitchen, thanking Mark with a smile before leaning over to pick up the drink, being surprised by the American, pouring it completely over Jackson, before handing the bottle over to his wet hands.  
"Take your vitamin, honey. Oh, don't let Milo drink, you know it's bad for him." And Mark came out, like a sneaky thug, a big smile on his lips officially winning the match.

A few hours later, the day seemed to be going well, at least better than the last few days. The house was peaceful and Mark used that silence to take care of some compositions lying on his sofa, planning to play online after writing, his controller and headphones were under the crystal coffee table beside him. Jackson was certainly at the gym or taking care of his business, that's what Mark imagined, until he saw the figure of her husband coming down the stairs with Milo in tow, holding the little dog's toys, Mark let a discreet smile form his lips before returning to the notebook in hand, tilting his body to the side when Jackson and Milo started to roll around the table. It didn't take long for Mark's control and pair of headphones to fall on the plush carpet, with Jackson stepping on them pretending he hadn't caused the fall.

"JACKSON! LOOK WHERE YOU ARE STEPPING."

"Sorry, Love. I really ... I really didn't see it! It's not that bad, right? How many days should it take to get another one? Some thirty?" The smile that Mark loved most was plastered on Jackson's face before leaving with Milo in the garden, leaving the remains of the device on the carpet under the eyes of her husband.

Mark and Jackson were behaving like spoiled children every day that the quarantine passed, each provocation and fight for useless reasons sent them both to a level of madness that they didn't even know they could reach. Perhaps the neighbors believed that the two had killed themselves, or killed one of them each time a crash was heard, luckily they were just broken objects.  
It can be believed that the outbreak of war came on a Saturday night, when the Markson couple started to argue for futile reasons and one of them especially altered Mark, when Jackson said the magic words "I respect Jin-Hyung, but I meet Namjoonie for years , and he's a hot guy, let's face it, love. " The American hated with all his might to think if Jackson had ever had any sexual approach to Namjoon, he adored him, and he loved their friendship, but that destabilized him with absurd ease. And if you ask Jackson, what else on this earth besides Mark would make him die to save, it would be his sword of fencing, which he kept in a special room that Mark knew the delicate state and in perfect condition his husband left. After a few years with a sport champion, you find out everything he knows, and Mark found that a fencing sword cannot break, but it can become blind if it is scratched.

And there was the couple, a perfect crime scene. Mark had his arms raised, the sword in one hand, and a large, sharp knife in the other, while her husband was on his knees, whimpering for the eldest would drop the objects and leave he could store the item with love and care.

"Mark, please! Honey, this is serious. Please let go of my sword ... we can talk, Namjoon is like my brother, I was kidding! Don't scratch, my baby, please." The great Jackson Wang was kneeling in his kitchen, wearing only sweatpants, totally disheveled, begging his husband to give up such madness, what an impossible scene, no?

"Do you know how many times I've wanted to smother you with a pillow during the past few days, poison your kimchi!" Mark brought the knife to the sword during his speech, causing her husband's shameful screams. "DO YOU WANT TO KILL ME, MARK? THE LOVE OF YOUR LIFE?"

"THOUSANDS OF TIMES! I even thought of asking the rest of GOT7 to help me cover up his huge body, Jackson Wang-Tuan!"

It was in that second, in that same millisecond, that Mark and Jackson stopped their movements just to laugh out loud at each other, seeing how far they had come in just living together as a couple. Mark's slick hair adorned his head like a bird's nest, but it looked perfect for Jackson, crawling over to where his husband was to give him a long, longing kiss on the lips. He stroked Mark's face as if he hadn't done it in years, bringing the smaller body to his lap on the icy floor, kissing his hands as an apology for the past few weeks.  
"Forgive me, dear. I crossed the line, I miss you so much, I miss your kisses, your hugs, the caress of your hands .."

"And what else do you miss, Jacks? Huh?"

"From your ass, I can't stand to see you in tight underwear all over the house without being able to touch you anymore."

Mark slapped his husband's bare chest in response, kissing him again before Jackson raised him bridal style to the dinner table, laying Mark's body on the wood as he lifted the thick sweatshirt fabric to distribute kisses on his partner's abdomen, causing him to release heavy sighs, opening way for some moans from the elder when Jackson ran his hand into his husband's underwear, finding Mark's semi-hard penis and pumping it. The other man grabbed the brown hair in his fist, pulling Jackson into a desperate, tongue-filled kiss, ordering between the friction of his hips. "Take it off, now!" He was impatient with his Chinese husband's pants, watching Jackson pull somewhere on the floor, luckily he also wasn't in the habit of wearing underwear when he was home. Mark knew that his great love adored him when he fucked him in his sweatshirts, not even thinking about taking it off when he complained about the other's distance, making Jackson laugh in a husky tone, the husky reserved for sex. "You are very impatient, baby. I will just go to the room to get lubricant, I won't be long!"

"No! I want you to fuck me raw, Jacks. We don't have to go anywhere and even if I get sore tomorrow, you'll be here to help me .."

A few minutes ago, Jackson thought he would be killed by her husband in his sleep, but now Mark was casting those eyes at him, the dark eyes of when the American didn't want to make love, he wanted to fuck to take the stress out of the last few days. And who was Jackson to deny his love? Not even if he tried. It did not take long for him to return almost running to the center between the older man's legs, entwined around his waist preventing any movement of escape. Jackson was so immersed in the way his husband looked at him and licked his Adam's apple, struggling briefly to do as much as possible using his saliva around his penis, waking up from the trance just the moment he filled the other man, giving a time for Mark to adapt by pushing slowly using his hand to grab his fingers firmly in the other's hair, the harsh treatment he found to be Mark's favorite as the years passed.

"Jackson! Fuck me harder, did I piss you off enough during those days? So make me pay for every second, fuck you, Jackson Wang."

Mark knew how to be unbearable when he really wanted to, and annoying Jackson is one of the things that GOT7 himself never really achieved, but Mark did it easily. When the youngest reminisced about her husband's actions in the past few days, he initiated rough thrusts against the interior of the man lying on the table, causing Mark to sob after setting an unforgiving pace, the object's legs sliding on the floor in response to his movements. With each groan that resonated in Mark's throat, Jackson knew that his husband was decaying in pleasure, clinging to the Chinese's broad back as if it were the only support in the world, sliding down the back of his neck when Jackson claimed his neck with hickeys and licking, groaning Mark's name against the skin.

"Is that what you wanted to gain by being an irritating ass? Answer me, Mark!"

The only thing Mark's mind registered was how deep Jackson's penis was inside him, and how he was about to split in two with his husband's aggression, moaning as he bit his pink lower lip while digging in his short nails. on Jackson's muscular chest, who slapped him on the hip just before whispering against the other man's ear.

"When I'm talking to you, it's supposed to answer me automatically, bitch." And that was Jackson's last consistent line that night, because Mark's name became a mantra in his mouth, repeated over and over and covered by the elder's screams every time he felt his prostate being hit in even more punitive strokes, which only they calmed down when Jackson and Mark reached their limits, the first of them pouring their sperm inside the other, knowing that it would elicit complaints from the husband later.

Mark and Jackson stared at each other after the act for several minutes, just studying each other's features. They were so preoccupied with fighting recently that they forgot to appreciate the beauty of the person they had married, and even in the post-sex glow, they still thought the other had heavenly appearances, and whether or not it was possible, they fell in love with each other again, realizing how passionate each other's flaws were, too. Mark stroked the face of the husband, who held the American's thigh firmly over his, whispering words of love and apology throughout the night that began with an absurd quarrel. "Gaga, I love you, I would not marry someone else .. even if you are unbearable criticizing me, I love that you criticize me, as long as you are here."

"I love you, Mark ... I love you with all my being, I love your flaws, your acid mood, and your crazy jealousies, baby."

Everything seemed to have ended perfectly in the Wang-Tuan quarantine, and that's what they also thought after that night. Well, you know it's not like that, Jackson forgot to undo his vengeance if his husband really destroy your fencing sword, posting a messy and completely sulky photo of Mark in the morning for the whole world to see. And the whole world included Mark, who restored the marriage war at the residence and tossed the other rapper's cap collection into the house's grand pool. And now they are watching, waiting for what the enemy will do in another day of battle. The remaining five members of GOT7 continue to receive messages and videos that the couple has been doing to provoke or boast about an attack on the other, and they have no doubt, the Markson couple discovered during the pandemic.... What is true love.


End file.
